


"Shh... You're Safe Now."

by stalker_san



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood, M/M, Murder, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_san/pseuds/stalker_san
Summary: Short Drabble featuring tortured characters





	"Shh... You're Safe Now."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all of my writing from Tumblr to AO3 in solidarity with artists and sex workers who will no longer have a place on that platform. I don't write much anymore so this is all of my older work.

Kyle held onto Craig’s blue sweater soaked in blood. He pressed his face against the fabric as his body trembled, trying to block out the image of the dead body directly behind him. He whimpered in an attempt to hold back his sobs. Craig’s hand caressed Kyle’s back trying to calm the redhead down from his hysterics. 

The Thorne household was modest at best since it was only Damian who lived in it. From the outside it looked to be a regular middle-class family home. The small lawn was kept neatly cut and the paint redone every few years. However, inside the house was bare of everything except the basic necessities to survive. The room that Kyle was trapped in was small and dark, only furnished with a full-sized bed and a dresser. The windows had no need for shades since they were boarded and nailed shut. 

It was incredibly warm with little ventilation. Despite this, the body on the floor was getting cold. A giant wooden stake sat embeded into the body. Spinal cord cut, back surely broken, and the steak plunged all the way through the chest. Blood seeped from the exit wound where the thin carpet soaked up much of the thick liquid. 

Damian’s dark eyes, no longer red, stared at Kyle’s back. At least they appeared to be locked on the redhead. Even with a spike impaling him to the carpeted, the dead body appeared very much alive. 

Craig didn’t take his eyes off the self-proclaimed demon. “Shh, you’re safe now,” he soothed. “I have you now.”

Craig felt relief when Kyle’s thin arms wrapped around his torso. He truly did have Kyle now. The brunette lead Kyle out of the darkened room but not before one last look at Damian’s ruined body. The anti-christ had his eyes set on Craig now, blazing crimson. 

“Too bad,” Craig thought, “He’s mine now.” The door closed softly. Kyle lead from one demon to the next.


End file.
